


Meeting; Loving; Embarrassing

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, embarrassing dad TM, gen's loving it, sengen, senku is decidedly NOT loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: “Seriously, you didn’t have to bring a gift.” Senku sighed, stealing Gen’s gaze away from the package.Gen huffed. They’d already had this conversation a dozen times before. “It’s a customary thing!”For the Prompt:Could you write about Senku introducing Gen to Byakuya in a modern au setting (including some Embarrassing Dad™ Byakuya if possible)?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 384





	Meeting; Loving; Embarrassing

The next book Gen writes, will undoubtedly contain the following sentences. 

_Nervousness is a powerful emotion, whether good or bad or neutral. Situations will always vary from person to person, but when the time comes for introductions to your significant other’s parents, it’d be best to keep a level head despite your own feeling like it will explode._

It’s a work in progress, and Gen thinks he’ll leave that last part out, but he doesn’t have a lot of time to think about it as more and more familiar landmarks come into his sight. _They’re close._

“You’ll be fine.” Senku reassured Gen for the dozenth time that afternoon as they walked towards Senku’s home. 

“How can you be so sure?” Gen whined, clutching the strings of the bag he was holding with a bruising grip. Senku softly laughed, placing his hands over Gen’s and rubbing little circles into the muscles until they loosened. 

“Relax, he’s probably not even home yet.” Senku said, shrugging his shoulders and adjusting his backpack. “That and he’ll most likely be too tired for anything more than a handshake.”

“Space training really is no joke.” Gen murmured as he looked up towards the sky as if looking for stars despite it only being early evening. Senku chuckled, bumping Gen’s shoulder to get his attention back to earth. “Oh, I do hope I’ve brought the right things.” Gen mused, peering inside the bag again and staring at the objects inside. There wasn’t much. A few American candies Gen brought home from his last tour, a book called “The Cosmic Perspective,” translated into Japanese and a space-themed snow globe Senku insisted he buys for shits and giggles. After promising that Byakuya would love it, Senku had watched Gen wrap the gifts in star themed tissue paper, stuff it into the bag and then beam at him as if Senku were a star himself. 

“Seriously, you didn’t have to bring a gift.” Senku sighed, stealing Gen’s gaze away from the package. 

Gen huffed. They’d already had this conversation a dozen times before. “It’s a customary thing!” 

“It’s unnecessary is what it is.” Senku laughed at Gen’s pout before lightly flicking his forehead. “Really, he’ll like you despite what you bring or don’t bring to the house.” Senku assured for what would be the last time as they stepped up the stairs to Senku’s house. Gen gulped and adjusted the scarf around his neck. It wasn’t too cold yet since winter was only just starting, but then again, Gen had always gotten cold easily. 

Gen was ready to let Senku open the door since it was his house, and he had the key, but Senku had other ideas as he rounded Gen until he was behind him pressed against his back. Senku pulled the scarf down to get access to Gen’s neck before lightly kissing the shivering flesh. 

“Is my mentalist nervous?” Senku crooned in Gen’s ear, already feeling heat rush to Gen’s face under his ministrations. 

“Senku!” Gen squirmed, although whether it was out of a feel for escape or because he was sensitive, was up for debate. Senku continued anyway. 

“It’s fine. All you have to do is open the door.” He said, blowing hot air under Gen’s ear. 

Gen huffed in annoyance despite the smile plastered on his face. “You are impossible.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Senku said, gripping Gen’s shoulders as he buried his face into Gen’s neck. “Besides -”

“Senku! Are you home!?” A loud voice interrupted from behind the previously closed door that suddenly swung open, narrowly missing the two outside. 

“Watch where you’re swinging the door, old man!” Senku groaned as he almost violently tore himself from Gen’s space before the man in the door could notice. Speaking of the man in the doorway… 

“Oh! Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He laughed, before looking from Senku to Gen. He smiled wider as he took Gen in. “Hello! You’re the friend Senku’s found himself infatuated with! I’m Ishigami Byakuya.” Byakuya introduced himself, stretching his hand out to shake. 

Gen smiled and shook the offered hand, dutifully ignoring Senku’s embarrassed groan with hidden amusement. “Asagiri Gen. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Nonsense, dinner will be ready soon. Come in, come in!” Byakuya held the door open and gestured for the two to walk in. 

“You actually prepared something other than ramen?” Senku asked, adding a hint of wonderment in his voice to tease. 

“Of course! What kind of father would I be if I didn’t make dinner when you finally brought home your boyfriend!” Byakuya beamed, patting both of them on the shoulder before sauntering towards the kitchen. “Which I’m totally alright with, by the way.” He assured, turning his head to wink at them. 

Senku groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “Stupid old man…” 

Byakuya laughed, not deterred in the slightest at the insult. It must’ve been pretty commonplace for Senku to call Byakuya’ old man’ rather than the standard term of ‘father’ or ‘dad.’ Then again, Gen wouldn’t know as his own father had been absent his whole life. Despite that, looking towards the scene before him, he didn’t feel at all jealous or out of place. Things seemed to be going better than he imagined they would. Gen was snapped out of his thoughts when Byakuya laughed and ruffled Senku’s hair, messing it up as Senku grumbled and tried to straighten it back up, a blush already steadily forming on his cheeks. “What? I have to let it out in the open!” Byakuya smiled as Senku groused. 

“No, you really don’t.” 

“Well, I’m certainly glad for it.” Gen chuckled as he walked over to Senku and smoothed one of the stubborn hairs back while Senku’s blush heightened in color. 

“See? Now help your old man set up the table.” Byakuya said, gesturing towards the stacked plates and utensils. 

Gen stepped forward, planting his unoccupied hand on his hips. “I can help, just tell me what to do.”

“Oh no, you sit and make yourself comfortable. Do you want to leave your bag in the front?” Byakuya asked, pushing Gen towards one of the chairs and gesturing towards the bag in Gen’s hands. 

Gen bolted up in surprise, completely forgetting what he was holding and what it’s purpose was. Senku failed to hide a chuckled behind them at the antics. “Ah no! This is for you, actually.” Gen held out the bag for Byakuya to take as his lit up like a kid in a toy store.

“Really?! You brought _me_ a gift?” He took the bag and started rifling through it excitedly. “Thank you so much! These are awesome!” Byakuya pulled Gen in for a hug, briefly shocking Gen, who needed a second to react and return the hug. When Byakuya let go, he smiled and ruffled Gen’s hair like he did with Senku, who was looking at them strangely. Gen couldn’t exactly tell at that moment, but Senku seemed a little proud at the display. “What Senku? Are you jealous?” Byakuya teased, making Senku turn away and continue setting out the utensils. 

“What’s for dinner?” Senku asked instead, hoping to distract a little. 

“Curry rice!” Byakuya beamed just as the kitchen timer dinged. 

Senku shook his head, wrapping his arm around Gen’s shoulders and leading him towards the table. “Of course, it is.”

——————

One dinner, two desserts, and an everlasting amount of embarrassing stories about Senku’s youth later found the trio sat on the couch, chatting away like they were old friends despite two not having met until hours ago.

It was during a discussion about the great effects a magician could work with in zero-gravity that an alarm went off on someone’s phone.

“Oh that’s my alarm.” Byakuya said as he rose from his sitting position and went to turn it off. “Means I have to clock into bed if I want to continue training in the morning tomorrow. Time sure does fly by fast.” 

Senku nodded before turning to Gen. “It has gotten pretty late. I’d hate for you to have to walk home alone at this time of night.” 

“I suppose I could call a cab?” Gen suggested, only now realizing the slight ache behind his eyes was because he was tired. Senku must’ve caught on as well because he shook his head and gestured for him to sit. 

“Nah you’d only be wasting your money. Do you want to stay over for the night?”

“Do you want to stay forever?” Byakuya asked, serious humor threading through his tone as he stared at Gen with puppy dog eyes. Senku whacked him on the shoulder, sputtering through a few heated sentences as both Byakuya and Gen giggled at the reaction. 

“I’ve got everything I need in my backpack for a night or two.” Gen said after they all calmed down a little. 

Byakuya clapped excitedly. “Excellent! You and Senku can share beds in his room.” 

From there, Senku and Byakuya moved to the kitchen to clean the dishes while Gen tried to bully his way into helping by giving Senku his infamous pouts and pleading. Senku almost fell for it but wasn’t swayed in the end, leaving Gen to have wait patiently for them to finish. 

Once that was done, and it was decided who would take a shower first and last, Byakuya turned towards the pair who were just about to ready to head into Senku’s room and hummed thoughtfully, adding a hint of teasing into his voice when both boys looked towards him. 

“No other _activities_ tonight, please. I do really need to sleep.” Byakuya grinned at them, winking suggestively, before trying to hold in his laughter as the two spluttered and choked. “Goodnight!” He cackled as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Gen felt his cheeks heat up again and frantically turned to Senku for an answer to that statement when he was met with an equally frantic and red-faced Senku who’s mouth was gaping open like a fish. Before he could help himself, Gen started giggling and smashed his forehead onto Senku’s shoulder. 

It took a few minutes for Senku to recover from that particular situation, but once he did, he grumbled out a faint “I’m going to kill him,” before pulling Gen to his room and shutting the door behind them.

——————

“You were right. That wasn’t bad at all.” Gen cheered as he lowered himself next to Senku in his bed after his turn in the shower. Meanwhile, Senku had been playing on his phone, waiting for him to get back. True to Gen’s word, his backpack had been filled with a pair of extra clothes, a smaller bag of essentials, and anything else he’d need readily prepared. When Senku thought about it, it wasn’t actually that weird for him to carry stuff like that. Gen was a traveling celebrity, and being always prepared must’ve been an ingrained instinct.

Senku shut down his phone and grumbled lowly when Gen’s still cold feet touched his shins under the blanket. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, mentalist.”

“Aww, were you embarrassed, Senku-chan?” Gen teased with an evil grin on his face as he petted Senku’s hair. 

Instead of answering, Senku dug his fingers into Gen’s unprotected stomach and wiggled them around, making Gen immediately squeal and start bucking. He made sure to pay extra attention to Gen’s sides and hips where he seemed to react the most, occasionally returning to his stomach just to hear Gen snort. He stopped after a few minutes when Gen’s muffled squeaks turned to pants, and his batting limbs seemed to grow weaker. 

“Cruel.” Gen panted after he recovered a little from the attack. 

Senku laughed, kissing Gen’s nose, before snuggling under the covers that Gen threw off. “You deserved it.”

“Objection, I did not deserve any of that.” Gen affirmed as he got himself comfortable next to Senku, throwing his leg over Senku’s waist and wrapping his arms around his chest. Senku huffed as he felt Gen’s grip tighten, and his face smushed itself under his neck. A small and unintelligible murmur followed by a sleepy yawn left Gen’s mouth, making Senku smile.

“Shut up and go to sleep, mentalist.”

——————

After the sound of someone’s laughter died down and the light was turned off, Byakuya found it alright to venture through the house and make a final check that everything was locked up. After getting out of his own bedroom, he immediately noticed the door to Senku’s room still slightly open and swaying back and forth from the wind of an electric fan. Carefully peering inside, it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dark, but the sight that greeted was enough to make Byakuya smile and gently close the door after taking a few dozen pics on his phone.

From there, he left Senku and Gen to sleep, curled around each other and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is in! Thank you to lovesenku on Tumblr for the request! It's my first time writing dialogue for Byakuya... I hope it's alright!
> 
> I'm taking fic requests for the entire month of June! Just go to my tumblr, read the rules and submit! @ Widow-Spyder
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and Thank You for reading this far <3


End file.
